Fuego en el Paraiso
by Teriantropo
Summary: Una joven Shepard, haciendo frente al Ataque Skilliano, en Elysium
1. Capitulo 1: Ashore

La vista del paraíso alpino la dejó anonadada. Las manchas de luces se repartían de manera irregular por la esfera, pero el punto de descenso era claro: Illiria formaba la más extensa de todas ellas. Había oído por toda la Alianza sobre la prosperidad de Elysium, que ya constaba con nada menos que de cuatro millones de habitantes (A tan solo dieciséis años de su fundación); pero una cosa era oírlo, y otra verlo. Estaba por apoyar su mano en la ventana, como para hacer real la visión, cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas:

\- Bella ¿Verdad, Jefa? – La voz arrastrada de Figueroa le llegó distante, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, como estaba. Se volvió a mirarlo – Nuestra colonia más próspera – Agregó con orgullo el Cabo.

\- Nunca he estado ahí – Le respondió con una leve sonrisa – Pero parece el lugar perfecto para el Escuadrón Bane

\- ¿Perfecto para el Escuadrón Bane? – Figueroa tocó inconscientemente el parche de la 103º División - No es como si descendiéramos a liberarla, Jefa – Bromeó el cabo

\- No, me refiero… a que nos merecemos un permiso – La mujer se alejó de su sitio en la Cubierta de Observación – Además… – Se encogió los hombros - Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que no tentemos a la suerte, Figueroa

\- Si, señora – Respondió éste, pues más que un comentario casual, le sonó a una orden.

El Escuadrón Bane pertenecía a la rama de Infantería de la Alianza, y no de la Marina, pero no estaban exclusivamente en la superficie como las unidades de las Divisiones de Frontera. Su despliegue solía consistir en SO (Operaciones Especiales); y solían arribar a donde se los requería a bordo de la nave designada, desde donde bajaba el Equipo a Tierra.

De momento estaban a bordo del crucero SSV Moscú, que realizaba la aproximación a Elyisium en círculos, en espera del permiso para descender del Control Espacial. Aunque la espera fuera por tan sólo por un momento: como parte de la Armada de la Alianza, el crucero poseía prioridad, aún cuando no se tratara de una misión oficial a tierra.

La seguridad de la Colonia de Elysium era intensa, e incluía una pequeña flotilla de cruceros y fragatas en el Sistema Vetus, pertenecientes a la de la Segunda Flota, que rápidamente dejaron atrás, en su patrulla; además de una escuadrilla de cazas interceptores en los hangares de la superficie, cañones planetarios; y un destacamento de Marines para dar la bienvenida a aquellos que ignoraran los protocolos e intentaran aterrizar lejos de los puertos.

Nada de esto era extraño, siendo la colonia un centro de comercio y viajes de la Alianza. Además de que se ubicaba en el Confín Skilliano, lejos del regulado espacio del Consejo, en donde la peor escoria galáctica hacía de las suyas.

El Teniente Kuromori, líder del Pelotón 32°, entró a la cubierta de la tripulación, con su particular paso firme. Los dos Jefes de Operaciones se pusieron inmediatamente firmes:

\- Atención – Gritó el Jefe del Escuadrón Rage

\- Descansen – Murmuró el teniente. Independientemente de lo pobre o intensa que hubiera sido su jornada, siempre parecía cansado – Escuadrón Bane, Escuadrón Rage, la SSV Moscú está descendiendo en Elysium. El Mayor Miles me ha pedido que les recuerde que tras la misión en Anhur se siente orgulloso de vuestro rendimiento, y que se merecen este permiso – Los marines se permitieron una breve sonrisa, pero todos ellos sabían que el discurso sólo acababa de comenzar – A partir de ahora tienen licencia por 5 días en el TUCT… O lo que es igual a 4,3 días en el Estándar Galáctico, por si se les olvida su paradero cuando acaben liándose con una asari – Uno de ellos gritó "Amén", seguido por un coro de carcajadas que el teniente cortó en seco – Que bajen ahí, no los autoriza a avergonzar a la Unidad de Marines con mayor prestigio de la Alianza. Llevar ropas de civil, no los exime de las normativas. Ante todo, ustedes son soldados, y representan a lo mejor de la Humanidad. Lo que quiere decir que patearé el trasero de aquel que se presente ante mí con resaca; y que terminarán ante la PM si se meten en un pleito, con una maldita revisión de expediente y corte marcial. – El Teniente hizo una breve pausa antes de preguntar - ¿Quedó claro?

\- Señor, sí, señor – Fue la respuesta unánime de la Infantería. Detrás de ellos, los oficiales de la Moscú observaban la escena entre divertidos y fastidiados. La mayoría de los miembros de la Armada de la Alianza, consideraba a los marines unos "malditos cowboys"

\- Son las 20:05 en el Tiempo Universal Coordinado Terrano. Los quiero en 5 días. Ni un minuto más, señores. Retírense.

El puerto de Elysium pululaba de personas. Por un momento la Jefa se sintió abrumada. Pese a que tenía activado el traductor estándar para los idiomas del Consejo, pudo sentir dialectos extraños a sus oídos en cada pasillo. Además del abrumador ruido de la masa, la variedad de individuos era alucinante. Las pieles de humanos con tonos ridículos (Producto de procedimientos de cambios de pigmentación que estaban de moda); así como los tonos naturales (azules y purpúreos) de las asari, resaltaban entre todos ellos. Aquí y allá, podían notarse algunas escamas blancas y oscuras de esbeltos turianos. Pero el mayor porcentaje de la mitad alienígena de la colonia, eran batarianos. Una raza antropoide que poseía cuatros ojos (En vez de dos como las principales razas bípedas), con pieles de distintos tonos ocres, cubiertas por un pelo corto y fino.

Aunque no era la primera vez que veía batarianos (Ya había cruzado fuego con ellos en sus patrullas en la Colonia Cyrene) no pudo dejar de mirarlos discretamente. La mayoría de los miembros de dicha especie permanecían en el espacio de la Hegemonía, constituyendo una sociedad altamente cerrada. Los que no, o eran comerciantes o eran criminales: piratas, esclavistas o mercenarios que tarde o temprano huían a los Sistemas Terminus.

La fila de los ciudadanos de la Alianza, era mucho más corta que la de los visitantes no humanos; donde los procedimientos de registros, era mucho más estrictos y se tardaban el doble de tiempo. Al llegar a la aduana, el guardia de la estación escaneó las huellas digitales de la Jefa y examinó su identificación durante unos segundos antes de saludarla.

\- Todo en orden, Jefa Shepard. – Y se estaba por hacer a un lado, antes de animarse a preguntarle – Disculpe, señora. ¿Ustedes son de la División 103°?

\- Si, lo somos… Cabo…

\- Fort, señora. – Le extendió una mano – Es un honor... he… escuchado mucho de ustedes

\- El honor es mío, Fort – La Jefa se la estrechó amablemente. Sabía que de todas las divisiones, la 103° constituía la que poseía el mayor número de soldados de fuerzas especiales; lo que los hacía ver intimidantes – Pero creo que será mejor que prosiga, antes de que los de atrás empiecen a lincharme

\- Y vaya que si, Jefa… Quiero llegar al bar – Gritó uno de sus hombres, desde la fila

Fort se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Y finalmente las calles frías de Illiria se revelaron ante sus ojos.

...

Tras observar a los taxis, estacionados en la acera, decidió hacer el breve camino desde el puerto hasta el hotel (donde se había registrado por ExtraNet) a pie. La noche del paraíso alpino le daba la bienvenida con unos finos copos de nieve. A su espaldas, como único equipaje, una mochila táctica. Ante todo, ella era una soldado

La cama del hotel era un lujo comparado con las capsulas para dormir de la Moscú. Decidió recostarse por un momento siguiendo un impulso casi irrefrenable. Nadie entraría de golpe gritándole: Arriba. Tampoco se alarmaría por su postura ni sus modales _¿Botas en la cama? ¡No sea marrana, Shepard! ¡¿Qué clase de modales le ha enseñado su madre?!_ La Jefa dejó escapar un bufido, respondiéndose internamente: " _Ninguno, señor_ ". Aún así, se estiró para aflojar los cordones. Cinco días de descanso. Decidió programar un recordatorio en su omniherramienta, y volvió a tumbarse. Pero la magia del momento de paz había pasado.

\- Mierda, necesito un trago – Los sonidos de la Hahne-Kedar, disparando en Anhur habían resonado en sus oídos en el silencio del espacio, durante el trayecto hasta el Sistema Vetus. No era miedo, sólo adrenalina. A veces le costaba lo suyo aceptar los ratos de ocio, obligándose a bajar las defensas – O tal vez sea mejor una ducha antes de salir...

Cuando finalmente llegó al Agujero Negro, un establecimiento selecto a pocos metros de los puertos espaciales, no se sorprendió en absoluto a encontrar a parte de su escuadrón ya instalado en la barra. Alto, y rapado a la usanza de la Alianza, estaba Daniel Cohen, con una campera negra impermeable, diseñada para la nieve. Seguido de Dwight Smith, de cabello corto pero ya visible, como si sólo hubiera crecido por un descuido momentáneo en su apariencia. Llevaba una barba de color mucho más claro, probablemente teñida. Además estaba Joanne Diop quien, a diferencia de Shepard, había optado por rasurarse la cabeza como sus compañeros. Era una mujer esbelta, con una piel oscura, sin imperfecciones. Pero quienes se cautivaban por esa deidad terminaban topándose con una soldado ruda como ninguna.

Decidió no unírseles, porque aunque el trato, en general, era de una confianza propia de un hermano en armas; Shepard podía entender que sus compañeros necesitaban un descanso de los rangos también. Aunque para su mala suerte, la única mesa disponible estaba ubicada a sus espaldas. Suspiró, y decidió sentarse, sin saludarlos.

Al poco tiempo, pese al bullicio de la clientela, le llegó claramente sus voces, tan familiares les eran ya desde su designación al escuadrón Bane.

\- No puedo creer que permitamos turianos en nuestras colonias, luego de lo de Shanxi – Se quejaba Cohen.

\- Querrás decir ¿Luego de que activáramos un Relé inactivo en contra de las leyes del Consejo? – Preguntó prudentemente Diop

\- ¡Leyes que desconocíamos! Y ellos mataron a los exploradores, y a los colonos de Shanxi

\- Y luego nosotros marchamos a la guerra para devolverles el golpe – Intervino Smith – Guerra que ya terminó. Y en la que ninguno de nosotros participó, Dan.

\- Yo lo que no entiendo – Murmuró quedamente Diop – es la presencia de batarianos, luego de lo de Mindoir – Dirigió una mirada furibunda a un grupo de esa especie que se halla al otro extremo-¡Dios! Mi tío estuvo ahí y todavía tiene pesadillas.

\- Si prohibimos civiles batarianos apuesto todos mis créditos a que la Hegemonía nos declara una guerra por el Confín – Sentenció Cohen – Abiertamente, quiero decir – Agregó ceñudo

\- No tienen pinta de esclavistas, Jo – Comentó Smith, como quitándole peso al asunto

\- ¿Y qué pinta tiene un esclavista? – Preguntó agresivamente Cohen

\- Es mi punto... Hay esclavistas asari... A estas alturas ya deben haber humanos esclavistas – Suspiró Smith

\- No inventes – Dijo, asqueada, Diop

\- Casi seguro… Los que se van a Terminus y tienen escrúpulos acaban muertos en un sólo día – Concluyó Smith

Shepard suspiró, los comentarios de Cohen no la asombraba. En términos oficiales, la Alianza pujaba para integrarse a la Comunidad Galáctica. Hacía años que poseía una embajada en la Ciudadela. Y muchos decían que se sumarían a las especies del Consejo pronto, para disgusto de los volus y elcors que llevaban años luchando por lo mismo. Pero en términos privados, los oficiales podían pensar como quisieran. Ninguno sería tan tonto como para proclamarse partidario de Terra Firma, facción política altamente xenófoba. Pero aún entre los oficiales superiores, la convicción de que la Humanidad podía valerse por sí misma, estaba presente. Y tal vez incluso era más fuerte entre aquellos, que habían vivido la Guerra del Primer Contacto.

La Jefa de Operaciones no había tenido tratos directos con alienígenas. Sí enfrentamientos, en las colonias más alejadas donde las incursiones piratas no eran raras, pero nada más allá de eso. Y estaba más que dispuesta a darles una oportunidad.

Agarró el pad de datos que le había acercado una de las camareras, y comenzó a chequear las bebidas. La lista era abrumadora. Desde cervezas lager humanas, cervezas ale batarianas, hasta tragos absurdamente elaborados como el Full Biotic Kick. Decidió chequear en ExtraNet una bebida llamada Akantha, asegurándose que no saliera de las vísceras de un Klixen. Finalmente se decidió por una copa de ésta, que nunca había probado y un aperitivo para evitar que el trago alienígena, del que desconocía los efectos, la noqueara. Incluso su hígado resistente le temía a la perspectiva de acabar en el suelo, con la ira de Kuromori encima.

Por un momento toda la escena le pareció ridícula. La humanidad viajando por el espacio, a cientos de años luz de la cuna de la especie, sólo para terminar bebiendo en un bar, como si no se hubieran movido en realidad. Estaba esbozando una sonrisa cuando una voz suave la interrumpió

\- Aquí tiene oficial, un sándwich terrano, y una copa de Akantha, espero lo disfrute – Dijo la camarera mientras le dejaba el pedido, y estiraba la mano para que le devolviera el pad.

Shepard levantó la mirada. Y se encontró con una asari. Había visto a varias de lejos. De cerca, sin embargo, no eran diferentes a una humana. Su fisonomía era la más aproximada (Comparada con las del resto de las especies de la Vía Láctea), con la diferencia de tentáculos cartilaginosos en lugar del cabello. Sin embargo había algo extraño en ellas, algo místico y atractivo que se entrelazaba en lo purpureo de sus pieles.

\- ¿Oficial? – Preguntó educadamente la misma. La Jefa se le había quedado observando durante unos segundos, sin atinar a cederle el pad. Lo etéreo del momento fue roto por el banal sonido de alguien riéndose. La camarera no había perdido su sonrisa, pero una pequeña arruga había aparecido en su frente.

\- Lo siento - Se apresuró a decirle, devolviéndole el menú. Se volvió hacia donde provenía la risa, pues había sido el tono del Soldado de Primera, Smith.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jefa? ¿Va a intentar abrazar la eternidad? – Preguntó divertido, Dwight. Era el único que sonreía. El rostro de Daniel Cohen era más bien de repulsión. Jo Diop evitaba mirarla, y parecía abochornada.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Shepard completamente perdida. Su rostro debió de ser realmente cómico, pues Cohen también rompió en carcajadas. Y Diop terminó uniéndoseles. – Venga, chicos, no os burléis de la terrana.

\- ¿No ha visto aliens antes, Jefa? – Preguntó, sorprendida Diop.

\- ¿Cuentan las bajas de nuestros descensos? – Los tres negaron – Entonces no.

\- Necesita más espacio, Jefa – Dijo Cohen, volviéndose a la barra, como si el asunto hubiera concluido.

\- O una visita a la Ciudadela – Sugirió Diop

\- O un ejemplar de Fornax – Dijo, entre risitas, Smith.

Afuera del Agujero Negro, las aceras empezaban a vaciarse. La temperatura descendía abruptamente durante la noche, y sólo un grupo de parroquianos, que salían de diferentes establecimientos, permanecían afuera. Shepard caminó ensimismada, con las manos en los bolsillos, rumbo al hotel. De su boca se elevó su aliento blanco, que se disipaba rápidamente en el aire. Levantó la mirada, y su mente se extravió en las estrellas. Estuvo a punto de chocar con otro transeúnte, pero gracias a su vista periférica, logró evitar el incidente. Decidió detenerse para disfrutar aquello que siempre le había dado esperanza. Las luces distantes que le dijeron que existía un futuro, cuando todavía batallaba en las calles por un pedazo de pan.

La primera vez que salió de la atmósfera terrestre, había sido rumbo al Fuerte Charles Upham, en la superficie de Titán. Durante los meses del Entrenamiento de Asalto en Ambiente Hostil, debió repetirse constantemente que seguir las directivas del Jefe de Armas, Ellison era la prioridad; puesto que le era fácil soñar despierta en la superficie de la luna de Saturno, y sentirse como una pionera.

Dejó escapar una breve sonrisa. Se prometió que haría reconocimiento de terreno en Elysium, pero esa vez, sin armadura encima.

Una completa turista.

...


	2. Capitulo 2: Groundside

Las nuevas botas cumplían con el cometido de mantener a los pies secos y calientes. Pero, las nuevas capas del manto blanco, lejos de estar compactas, hacía difícil el caminar. Terminó trastabillando varias veces, para diversión suya, mientras intentaba llegar al punto más alto de los alrededores para tener una vista panorámica.

Su brutal entrenamiento había contemplado la supervivencia en los más dispares terrenos y climas. Pero en aquel momento ella sólo vagaba, sin mantener una marcha constante o tener a un sargento que la apremiara: se sentía ligera. Se dejó caer en el suelo, y su cuerpo se hundió en la nieve menos densa, plantando una huella perfecta en ésta. Miró el cielo, simplemente disfrutando la sensación del frío aguijoneándola. Ya no importaba, podía soportarlo.

 _El dolor sólo dura un momento, acéptenlo y será sólo incomodidad. Simplemente estará ahí, al fondo de sus mentes_. La voz de su instructor, Spender, volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Aunque en aquel entonces, durante el acondicionamiento físico, apenas si lo pudieron oír, puesto que las olas rompían sobre el grupo acostado en la playa. La fuerza de la naturaleza los había arrastrados sin piedad, como muñecos de trapos enarenados y mojados.

De pronto escuchó un rugido, y se incorporó de inmediato, y vio como se acercaba la inconfundible silueta del Vehículo de Combate de Infantería. Se arrimó al camino que, tras la nevada, sólo era visible por el desgaste cotidiano.

\- ¡Eh, Jefa! – Gritó una de las figuras sobre la mole metálica – ¡Mire este bebé!

\- ¡No vayas a romperlo, Figueroa! – Respondió Shepard elevando la voz para hacerse oír sobre la tracción de las seis ruedas.

\- ¿Al Grizzly? Ni que fuera un krogan – Rió Figueroa, mientras el vehículo se alejaba por el sendero. Otro soldado, pero éste vestido con armadura completa, iba en la torreta, y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Gritó Shepard

\- Galatea, señora – Respondió el soldado.

La respuesta quedó en el aire como un fantasma, para aquel entonces el M-29 Grizzly ya se había perdido en la distancia. Shepard murmuró "Galatea", recordando que era otra de las ciudades de la colonia, aunque de menor importancia que Illiria. Se decía que tenía las mejores pistas para hacer snowboard.

\- Maldito bastardo, te conseguiste un aventón – Murmuró Shepard, divertida. Figueroa era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa con una sonrisa.

Volvió a encaminarse hasta la cima. Miró a la distancia, y se quedó fascinada por el valle rodeado por sierras que se vislumbraba en el fondo, desde la saliente. La flora de Elysium estaba cubierta de nieve, en una mezcla de marrones, grises y blancos. Se tomó una foto de ella misma con una pequeña cámara aérea desechable que había obtenido en una tienda de recuerdos, posando juvenilmente en el borde. Volvió a tomarse otra y las revisó en su omniherramienta, para decidirse por la mejor. En la última pudo ver una estructura inmensa en el área noreste de las afueras de la ciudad. Hizo zoom en la misma, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza. Era tan sólo uno de los cañones planetarios distribuidos por las ciudades de la colonia.

Decidió caminar por el sendero por el que el VCI se había alejado. Aunque Illiria era una gran ciudad, los días previos en la capital de la colonia se habían tornado algo extraños. Estar rodeado de una multitud asfixiante de personas anónimas, no se le hizo cómodo. Y la necesidad de estar sola, al aire libre, se había hecho inmensa. Su pelotón se había marchado a otros puntos: Celtus y Alba Regia; y Figueroa a Galatea.

Mientras el agradable paisaje del paraíso alpino le abría sus puertas, recordó que esa misma noche debían presentarse de nuevo en el puerto espacial, donde un amargado Kuromori estaría esperándolos.

Se tomó un trago de la botella de Tupari que había conseguido en una expendedora a tan sólo un crédito. El gusto a bayas de la bebida energizante le pareció realmente agradable. Se volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta que había hechos algunos kilómetros de caminata.

Al frente del camino, había una motocicleta Ate T-11, de líneas negras y doradas. Buscó a su alrededor, y vio a varios metros de ella, en la hondonada, a un hombre de piel oscura, algo canoso, y a una joven de cabello trenzado, tan parecidos que sólo podían ser familiares. Se tiraban bolas de nieve y reían.

Gracias a los avances médicos y tecnológicos; y a las exigencias profesionales, muchos humanos optaban por una paternidad tardía. Observó la escena con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué se habían apartado tanto. Luego recordó que muchos colonos que habían construido sus casas alejadas de los centros urbanos.

Se sentó para terminar los últimos tragos de la Tupari, y durante un segundo, el zumbido de un MLR la desconcertó. Con la botella aún en la mano, se quedó procesando esa información. Levantó la mirada, oteando el cielo, y vio una corbeta desacelerando a tierra, perdiéndose tras la sierra más próxima a ellos.

Instintivamente corrió a cobertura.

…

Oculta tras lo que se asemejaba a un árbol, miró en dirección a donde sabía que estaban los cañones planetarios. Pero no se produjo ningún disparo. Buscó señales de los cazas interceptores, pero los cielos estaban relativamente calmos, repletos de nubes.

El hombre y la joven también habían detenido sus juegos, y Shepard pudo ver un poco de ansiedad en sus rostros. El ataque esclavista en Mindoir, hacía tan sólo seis años, había vaporizado la venda de "recién llegados" de los colonos. Eso, por no mencionar el Incidente de Sidón, el planeta contiguo de Elysium, once años atrás.

\- ¿Dónde está la caballería? – Murmuró Shepard. La Colonia más segura estaba decepcionándola.

Mientras la tensión volvía a dominarla, pensó en que las corbetas poseían una tripulación estándar de entre ocho y diez individuos. Tarea: reconocimiento… y combate. Era la vanguardia exploratoria.

Entonces los vio salir por entre las sierras. Tan rápidos como perros de caza.

Tres batarianos, con armaduras pesadas corrieron por la nieve, dos de ellos llevaban rifles de asaltos modelo Terminator. El tercero llevaba un dispositivo para disparar redes de sumisión y una pistola Judgment.

\- Shepard, _tú eres_ la caballería – Se respondió a sí misma, apretando los dientes.

El hombre había tomado la mano de la joven y habían iniciado la huída, pero sólo habían hecho un metro cuando una ráfaga les cortó el paso. La joven se apretó contra el hombre con la respiración entrecortada, mientras las dos figuras armadas les apuntaban.

Entonces una red electrificada los cubrió, y ambos aullaron de dolor, apresados contra el suelo como animales, retorciéndose.

Los dos batarianos armados, bajaron sus rifles, uno de ellos esbozó una sonrisa afilada. El otro inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, en una muestra de desprecio por sus presas.

\- La hembra será bien pagada – Comentó aquel.

El tercero avanzó con un implante craneal en mano, lentamente, mientras los rugidos de rabia del padre golpeaban el cielo.

Y mientras lo inexorable desaceleraba el tiempo, ese pequeño acto de arrogancia fue todo lo que la Jefa necesitó. Se había arrastrado hasta el punto ciego de los dos armados, aprovechando la falta de atención del batariano del implante. Giró el cuello del primero, con un desagradable crujido, y mientras éste se desplomaba, sin vida, arrancó el arma de sus manos, apretando el gatillo en el proceso, disparando sin ton ni son hacia el compañero.

No esperaba hacerle daño, sus escudos cinéticos debían estar intactos, pero el que aquél hubiera bajado el arma, como también la sorpresa de la irrupción, le otorgó unos segundos para recorrer el espacio que había entre ellos, golpeándolo dos veces con la culata del rifle con la fuerza suficiente como para aturdirle.

El tercero dejó caer el implante y desenfundó su pistola. Shepard había estado esperando eso, rodó hacia su costado, y se arrojó hacia las piernas de aquel, tacleándolo.

Forcejearon en el suelo, pero al cabo de unos segundos la mujer logró hacerse con la pistola. Humana y alien resoplaron. Por el rostro de la primera resbalaron gotas de sudor frío. Con la rodilla contra la articulación del brazo izquierdo del caído, y habiendo asido al derecho también, la soldado levantó la pistola con su mano torpe y disparó a bocajarro. Los escudos no podían parar eso.

Se apartó rápidamente, y se volvió para enfrentarse al batariano que poseía una terrible herida en la sien, por la que manaba sangre. Pese a eso, éste había comenzado a incorporarse. Levantó la pistola por segunda vez.

En sólo una fracción de segundo, percibió la presión del retroceso del arma contra su muñeca, al proyectil lanzado a velocidades supersónicas, y al calor que irradiaba el cañón.

El batariano se tambaleó de nuevo, aunque el disparo no le había hecho daño. Los dos siguientes, sin embargo, fueron certeros: el primero de esos terminó de desgastar el escudo, el segundo fue a parar a su frente.

Shepard continuó con la pistola en su mano, momentáneamente inservible, sobrecalentada. Exploró sus alrededores, con un barrido visual. Inspiró profundamente, y se volvió hacia los humanos, desactivando la red.

\- ¿Están bien? – El hombre asintió, y entre ambos tiraron de la chica, para incorporarla, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse – ¿Viven por aquí?

\- Si, oficial – Murmuró el hombre

\- Será mejor que no regresen a su casa. Tomen su moto y vayan a Illiria, den la alarma.

\- ¿La alarma?

Pero no fue necesario aclarar más. Otras naves estaban descendiendo por la atmósfera y ya empezaban a ser visibles. La pesadilla había comenzado.

\- Voy a darles tiempo – Dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger los rifles. Les cedió uno – Aún hay más – Los urgió, señalándoles a uno de los muertos a modo de resumen.

El hombre hizo un gesto de entendimiento, y les dio las gracias mientras se alejaban hacia donde estaba la moto Ate

\- Van tres, faltan siete.

…

Los soldados de la Alianza no eran tan hábiles como las cazadoras Asari, ni tan profesionales como los de la Jerarquía Turiana. Habían dos frases populares entre los turianos que resumían eso: " _Las Asari son las mejores guerreras de la Galaxia. Afortunadamente, no hay muchas de ellas_ " y " _Sólo verás la espalda de un turiano cuando haya muerto_ ". La fortaleza de las tropas humanas no radicaba en resistir y repartir golpes como lo haría un grupo de Krogans, sino es su adaptabilidad.

A falta de números, los humanos usaban el único método posible: la guerra de maniobras.

Shepard sabía que lo mejor era organizar una defensa sólida entre las estructuras de la colonia. Pero las comunicaciones estaban cortadas.

Todo, desde el mal funcionamiento de los cañones, hasta la falta de marines en los alrededores, apuntaba a un sabotaje interno.

Por un momento recordó las palabras de Diop, en el Agujero Negro, y apretó los dientes. Con millones de habitantes batarianos, era fácil tener células dormidas, camufladas entre aquellos. Era plausible que llevaran tiempo organizando el asalto; que hubieran estudiado los cambios de rondas en la superficie, incluso que hubieran monitoreado las rutas de la patrulla de la Segunda Flota dentro de la Nebulosa Petra.

Eso significaba, que al menos entre la cuadrilla pirata, debía haber comunicación interna. Los de la vanguardia debían informar sobre el terreno, pero era probable que los tres bastardos muertos se hubieran dejado llevar por la avaricia.

Shepard avanzó entre los árboles, deseando intensamente tener un rifle francotirador. _Trabaja con lo que tienes, soldado_. Se amonestó a sí misma.

Y entonces escuchó un disparo, se arrojó al suelo automáticamente. Su sargento solía recordárselos a golpes, si se detenían a "averiguar" de donde provenía, cosa que ella rápidamente superó, durante la básica. _Mantén la cabeza gacha, Shepard. Si no quieres que te la vuelen_.

Se arrastró sobre sus codos, y volvió a escuchar otro disparo. Alguien la había visto. Mantuvo el ritmo, y cuando se topó con un declive, rodó sobre sí misma.

 _Acepta la realidad. No tienes control sobre esta. Sólo en como la afrontas_. Se repitió, mientras las nubes se cerraban sobre su cabeza, descargando los primeros copos de nieve del día.

Ubicó al sonido de los disparos como similares a los del Avenger: Rifle francotirador, probablemente de la BSA. Todos sus malditos productos solían ser potentes pero lentos, rápidamente se sobrecalentaban.

La mujer se quitó la campera, y colocó su cámara aérea desechable en la capucha de ésta. Con su teclado programó al traste para que se deslizara entre el follaje. Si el tirador era agresivo no se pararía a verificar si se trataba de ella, le dispararía a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Se cubrió su llamativo cabello rojizo con nieve, y sonrió.

En el momento en que la cámara comenzó a desplazarse, se asomó ligeramente, detectando el brillo de la ignición y la consiguiente explosión que le indicó que ya no volvería a tomar fotos.

\- Te tengo, cabrón - Murmuró, mientras se deslizaba hacia el sitio.

...

Gatok había visto los cuerpos de sus colegas. Acto seguido le había parecido ver una figura entre el follaje. Al comienzo no había estado seguro, el maldito llevaba una campera de un celeste muy claro, casi blanca. Luego había vislumbrado algo rojizo, y disparó. Cabellera humana, ridículamente larga en comparación al pelaje del resto de sus cuerpos (Cuando lo tenían).

Luego, la mata rojiza se había deslizado por el suelo, a rastras, como una Fauce Trilladora. Gatok tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar por la analogía, y volvió a accionar su Lightning Strike. Pero, por supuesto, le erró. No pudo evitar sentir un deje de asombro. El humano había reaccionado rápidamente. Sin embargo desechó la idea: aquél se había ocultado cobardemente, y era probable que al sentirse acechado se pusiera nervioso, por lo que cometería el error de salir al descubierto. Y, puesto que no sabía dónde se encontraba él, saldría en cualquier dirección. Se posó sobre su rodilla y esperó.

Cuando vio la silueta arrojarse hacia uno de los laterales, con la esperanza de huir de su línea de tiro, volvió a gatillar. Esta vez, vio con satisfacción como la tela celeste caía al suelo.

Quitó la vista de la mira, y decidió regresar a la corbeta a informar sobre los muertos. No lo sentía en lo más mínimo, si habían sido tan idiotas como para dejarse matar por seres inferiores, pensó que se lo merecían.

Le pareció escuchar un crujido de una rama, y se volvió bruscamente, sólo para tener una última imagen de una hembra pelirroja.

\- Mala elección – Dijo aquella, antes volarle los sesos.

Parada en la ladera, mirando a su víctima, Shepard sintió como su piel se erizaba pese a su buzo azul, la lucha había empezado, y la adrenalina había comenzado a fluir en su organismo. Miró al rifle del batariano, y lo tomó.

\- Y ni siquiera es Navidad – Susurró, mientras corría a cubierto de nuevo.

…

El grupo de cinco batarianos se encontraba alrededor de la corbeta. La joven supuso que el sexto, el piloto, se quedaría adentro, en caso de tener una redada de esclavos rápida, o algún problema que requiriera un despegue rápido.

Depositó el rifle en el suelo, y se enterró entre la capa blanca. Gracias al color suave de la campera (aunque algo chamuscada), y al tener la capucha subida, logró algo de camuflaje.

El tiempo de recarga era demasiado largo, aunque los esclavistas fueran unos gamberros y no profesionales. Estaba planificando matar al más alejado, en el lateral y esperar que en la confusión se desconcertaran; y así poder tomar otra vida. Pero la suerte le sonrió.

Tres de ellos cargaban un recipiente, y discutían entre ellos. Shepard reconoció el símbolo del mismo. Y disparó. La explosión hizo estragos a los cuerpos, ni siquiera la combinación de armadura y escudos logró impedir que las llamas comenzaran a consumirlos. Los gritos de agonía cruzaron el aire, trasmitiendo el horror de sus últimos instantes.

El caos logró cubrir su posición, y ella colocó el siguiente proyectil, mientras el calor se disipaba del sumidero.

Logró un disparo limpio a otro de los batarianos que habían entrado en pánico, buscando cobertura.

El último esclavista comenzó a disparar frenéticamente a cualquier lado.

El tercer disparó entró por uno de sus cuatro globos oculares.

Volvió a tomar el rifle de asalto, que había depositado en el suelo, ante la falta de soportes de la armadura reglamentaria, que le permitía moverse con todo un arsenal manteniendo sus manos libres.

Se deslizó hacia la corbeta, y mientras lo hacía escuchó una ráfaga del piloto, que sin duda alguna estaba esperándola en la protección de la nave.

Se apoyó contra la estructura metálica. Shepard vaciló un momento, y luego arrojó un objeto oscuro y pequeño por la rampa de ascenso, y gritó " _Fuego en el hoyo_ " mientras salía de cobertura, con el rifle bien empuñado.

El batariano se había arrojado a cubierto, y cuando recibió los disparos de la Terminator, levantó la cabeza; estupefacto.

\- Lo siento... Las rocas no explotan – Dijo la soldado, mientras la vida de aquel se iba, entre un charco rojizo en el suelo de la bahía de carga.

La Jefa de Operaciones se dirigió al puesto de mando. Miró la red interna de comunicación, y vio que tal como sospechaba, estaba en funcionamiento.

La mayoría de humanos sólo hablaban la lengua materna, manteniéndose así, aislados entre sí culturalmente, y dependiendo en extremo de la traducción automática, aunque algunos modismos solían quedar fuera de aquella, reflotando en las conversaciones entre congéneres: algún insulto en español, algún honorífico en japonés.

Todo eso solía asombrar a las asari que sostenían que era algo poco civilizado contar con cientos de dialectos para una misma especie.

La lengua batariana mantenía ciertos reajustes de vocablos para la aplicación estándar, (Aunque muchos eran sobre la marcha) y sólo los hacían para poder mantener sus negocios con el resto de la galaxia. En los Sistemas Terminus, sin embargo, esa era la lengua franca. Y Shepard dio las gracias, por haber actualizado su software con la misma.

\- Vamos, chicos, dadles caña – Murmuró cuando escuchó de la resistencia en las otras ciudades. Entonces escuchó de las naves bombarderas que se aproximaban a Illiria, y su corazón dio un vuelco - ¡Mierda!

Shepard retrasmitió los datos que podían serles útiles, a su omniherramienta, así como la frecuencia utilizada por los piratas. Luego cogió su arma, y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de todo, el escuadrón Bane iba a liberar una colonia.

…


	3. Capítulo 3: ASAP

**Por lo general escribo fanfics en mi computadora, sin subirlos. Un poco para mí, como hobbie, y consciente de que los fanáticos de las mismas sagas que amo (Sean de libros, videojuegos o series) pueden diferir de mi mirada. Sin embargo decidí compartir esta historia de Shepard en el ataque Skylliano.**

 **Y (Para mi grata sorpresa) ha tenido buena recepción. (Pero, por supuesto, mantengo la mente abierta a correcciones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas.)**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que la están leyendo y/o siguiendo, pero especialmente a C2stingray (Por su review y su ofrecimiento de ayuda) y a Fridda (Por su review tan buena onda, y su deseo de que la continuara)**

 **Y por supuesto a BioWare, por crear este fantástico universo**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **...**

El alien no se había inmutado ni un ápice, al menos en apariencia. Aunque sus aclaraciones, al comienzo de sus frases, sí se habían hecho cada vez más intensas. Y pese a que sus superiores siempre le decían que mantener la calma era lo primordial en su línea de trabajo, estuvo a punto de rendirse con el maldito ropero musculoso que tenía delante.

\- [Frustrado] No lo entiendo, ya he declarado su naturaleza – Dijo con voz monocorde el elcor.

\- …. de acuerdo al estatuto de la Alianza de Sistemas, con respecto a objetos no determinados o que no figuren como aprobados dentro de la lista Verde D-1130, esto no puede pasar por el puerto espacial, señor – Dijo Fort, deseando intensamente que su interlocutor sea en realidad un " _él_ ", y no provocarlo aún más.

\- [Indignado] Es un objeto religioso

\- Sí, señor, y la Alianza respeta la libertad culto, de manera ecuánime – Fort se vio obligado a pasarse una mano por el rostro, que comenzaba a crisparse

\- [Confuso] Y aún así no me dejan llevarlo.

\- Como ya le dije, la libertad de culto no se extiende a _supuestos_ objetos ceremoniales, hasta que los mismos sean determinados como tales – Fort miró al alien de poco más de dos metros de altura, preguntándose si debía llamar a los de seguridad, a los que sin duda ya les había llamado su atención su retraso.

\- [Furioso] Mi hermano espera a que llegue a celebrar un oficio religioso.

\- En ese caso deberán reemplazarlo ¿Con un holograma? – Sugirió Fort. Se preguntó qué haría él en la situación inversa. Nunca había practicado alguna religión, pero a cualquier humano le parecería absurdo que, por ejemplo, le retuvieran una cruz cristiana en un puerto de Thessia. _Claro que una cruz de madera no tendría este aspecto tan… peligroso_. – Y puede guardar esto en un locker blindado, con temperatura y humedad constante, y con escudos cinéticos, hasta su fecha de salida. Sólo debe firmar esta forma de conformidad.

\- [Indignado] Esto no sucedería en espacio del Consejo – Dijo el elcor quién, sin embargo, pareció ceder.

\- ¡Siguiente! – Gritó Fort, para alivio de la Asari, que estaba detrás.

Cuando su turno terminó, se sentó en los cambiadores, con el rostro entre sus manos. Su, compañera, Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Día largo, Shaun? – Preguntó con cautela

\- A veces me pregunto para qué me uní a la Alianza – Dijo Fort, dejando escapar un suspiro. – ¿Sabes? Estuve en la fila de oficiales el otro día – Comentó - Y bajaron los de la 103°… Se veían como… como tallados en piedra. Rudos, imperturbables… – Recordó a la Jefa de Operaciones, estrechándole la mano –… pero aún así amables – Completó en un susurro, como si hablara para él mismo.

\- ¿Sabes para qué bajan los de las Divisiones de Fronteras y los Operativos aquí, a Elyisium? - Fort la miró desconcertado – Para quitarse el estrés de toda la mierda que ven. ¡Vamos, Shaun! Yo soy una soldado de la Alianza, y me conoces, no soy una gallina. Si tengo que pelear, pelearé – Alice se terminó de atar su cabello en el moño alto reglamentario – Pero doy las gracias de ver a mi esposo todas las noches.

De pronto, el sonido de disparos los pusieron alertas, Fort corrió a su casillero, donde había dejado sus armas para irse a su casa, tras su turno.

Su compañera, que llevaba una armadura ligera, comprobó la batería de los escudos. Asintió para sí misma, y sacó su pistola Hahne-Kedar. Mientras Fort se preparaba, ella se dirigió a la puerta de los cambiadores. Apoyó su mano contra el panel, para que la placa metálica se deslizara, y salió con el arma lista, girando rápidamente a su izquierda.

\- ¡Despejado! – Gritó, y se volvió a mirarlo – Shaun, debemos ir a…

Pero la mujer no completó la frase, en algún lugar del puerto se produjo una explosión. La puerta, volvió a cerrarse, y la luz del panel pasó del verde al rojo. Fort se aproximó de un salto, mientras las alarmas se encendían.

\- ¡Alice! – Gritó, y aporreó la puerta sellada, a la que ni el omnigel lograría abrir.

…

El camino se perdía bajo sus pies ligeros, los que apenas parecían tocarlo.

Dejó atrás a la corbeta bastardeada (Un modelo híbrido de Terminus), en un parpadeo.

Una zancada, otra… un kilómetro.

Las otras "aves de mal agüero" ya se habían posado sobre tierra firme, o estaban haciéndolo. Que lo hubieran hecho en las afueras de la ciudad sólo develaban la decisión de tomar por sorpresa a los colonos de Illiria.

Shepard supuso que las células infiltradas habían neutralizado la torre de control, y con la consecuente ceguera, las naves bombarderas desatarían el infierno. En el caos, supuso, los esclavistas que estaban en tierra asaltarían la ciudad, y arrastrarían a las personas supervivientes que permanecieran entre los escombros, hasta sus naves.

Antes de que la Segunda Flota supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, los batarianos habrían hecho un salto MRL, a cualquiera de sus bases: Un ataque relámpago.

Los soldados de Operaciones Especiales tenían como ejercicio básico el desplazamiento a pie. Horas y horas de marcha forzada, con la mochila llena de víveres, armas e incluso con la armadura completa. El concepto de dicha locura era simple: Cuando no hubieran vehículos terrestres disponibles, ni apoyo aéreo para soltarlos en el lugar, debían ser capaces de unirse al combate desde donde sea que estuvieran.

Shepard vestía ropas de civil, y esprintó sin todos esos kilos extras.

Mientras, el mismo paisaje que le había parecido un deleite para sus ojos, hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás, comenzó a desaparecer entre una inesperada ventisca.

Escuchó un gruñido extraño, y unos gritos humanos; y apretó los dientes. No se había tardado más de unos minutos en el interior de la corbeta, pero su cacería de la vanguardia esclavista, había tomado el tiempo necesario para que los primeros rufianes llegaran a la periferia.

Los ecos de disparos cruzaron los metros que aún la separaban de su meta. Y se detuvo en seco. Abalanzarse de frente era una opción suicida. Miró a su alrededor, y plegó el rifle francotirador, hasta que tanto su culata como su cañón conformaron un paquete compacto. Lo metió entre sus ropas, y trepó ágilmente al árbol más alto que detectó, raspándose las palmas de sus manos en el proceso.

Una vez arriba, volvió a desplegar el rifle, y contempló la zona desde donde habían provenido los ruidos, a través de la mira.

A penas visibles entre la cortina blanca, alcanzó a distinguir a una bestia de guerra batariana (Una criatura similar a un perro, de gran porte, con escamas plateadas y con dientes curvos como los de una serpiente), la cual estaba tironeando de la pierna de un caído, desgarrándola con una facilidad estremecedora.

Apretó el gatillo, y observó como abatía a la bestia, que realizó un último movimiento convulso. Empero, no apartó la mirada mientras recargaba. Vio que alguien, corría hasta el herido, y tiraba de éste, para arrastrarlo lejos del lugar.

Movió el arma hacia su derecha, siguiéndolos con la mira, y vio a un grupo de personas apiñadas. Dos de éstas estaban armadas y disparaban hacia la otra dirección.

Desplazó su visión hacia la izquierda, y vio al grupo de piratas con los que cruzaban fuego.

Apuntó a la cabeza de uno de éstos, y procuró relajarse. _Domínate, y dominarás a tu rifle_.

Inhaló profundamente y liberó el proyectil. A través de la distancia le pareció oír la implosión del cráneo. Otro de ellos, al ver cómo se desplomaba su colega, se giró. Pero Shepard ya estaba recargando el Lightning Strike.

\- Somos las llamas… - Susurró.

El que se había percatado del disparo limpio también cayó y sólo entonces, el resto pareció reparar en lo que pasaba.

\- … que consumen al enemigo – Completó, con una voz carente de emoción.

Los piratas señalaban hacia su posición, evidentemente confundidos. Volvió a cargar la recámara, concentrándose en su nuevo objetivo.

\- Mil orígenes – Continuó recitando

Su rostro era inexpresivo: el de su nueva víctima fue sólo un manchón borroso que no llegó a registrar en su memoria.

\- Un mismo fuego.

El grupo de asaltantes se dividió en dos. La mitad se quedó en los alrededores para continuar el asalto y no descuidar el frente. Pero los otros se dirigieron hacia ella, y el trecho empezó a hacerse corto para la francotiradora.

\- Que se propaga… - Una última baja; y se desentendió del arma.

Saltó al suelo, amortiguando su caída con la suave nieve, y buscó al rifle de asalto que había dejado al pie del árbol.

\- … Hasta cercarlos – Se agazapó contra una roca inmensa asintiendo una vez, para sí misma.

La sensación de alerta intensificó todo su entorno. Las yemas de sus dedos podían sentir la textura del gatillo del Terminator con una precisión alarmante, y los copos de nieve se arremolinaron caprichosamente lentos, a su alrededor.

Ellos se acercaban, como espectros níveos que llegaban a arrebatarle la vida.

Y ella esperó

…

Egharn rodó hacia el costado antes de que los designados a acompañarlo lo notaran. No era que hubiera sido escogido como líder, pero él pertenecía a una casta superior que aquellos, por lo tanto, en su mente, eran ellos los escoltas, y no a la inversa.

Egharn odiaba a los humanos como cualquiera de los suyos (Raza entrometida, expandiéndose en el Confín Skyllliano; y realizando patrullas donde no debían), pero no los subestimaba.

Emitió un leve silbido, y el viejo varren corrió hasta ponerse a su altura. _Esto es fidelidad_ , pensó, _el concepto que falta en el entramado político de Khar'shan._

\- ¡Cobardes! ¡Dad, la cara! – Gritó uno de sus acompañantes. Pero sólo fue respondido por un silencio sobrecogedor.

Egharn inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, evidentemente disgustado con esa escoria de Terminus. Cualquiera diría que cuatro ojos les deberían bastar para ver que estaban sobre un camino de los VCI. Por lógica, un pelotón de la Alianza bien iba a estar esperando a que fueran por éste, derecho a una trampa.

 _Elanos debería haberse dado cuenta de la clase de inútiles que estaba contratando_.

Borag, el que iba a la frente, hizo señas, para que todos buscaran cobertura. Sacó su Lanzamisiles ML-70, con rastreo de calor, y preparó una de carga. _Nada mal, tiene algo de sesos. Con este estúpido clima no vamos a verlos hasta que los tengamos frente a nuestras narices… De hecho, ni siquiera ha notado mi ausencia._

Y observó como aquél liberaba un misil teledirigido. La estela que dejó el proyectil, hizo una curiosa curva, _Posiblemente me ha captado a mí, o mi varren_. Pero de todas maneras terminó estallando contra una roca que estaba al costado del camino.

Entonces una figura vestida de ropa clara, salió de detrás de aquella y empezó a dispararles con un rifle de asalto. Sus colegas abrieron fuego inmediatamente, pero el humano ya no estaba ahí.

 _Es rápido… y la ventisca le ayuda._

El soldado pesado volvió a lanzar otro misil, pero esa vez la estela se desvió hacia los árboles. Tras la explosión, la enramada quedó desprovista de nieve, y el maldito escurridizo volvió a salir de detrás de la protección, disparándoles con una precisión pavorosa.

\- ¡Es sólo uno, chicos, rodeadlo! – Gritó Borag. Y sus dos escoltas se dirigieron hacia los árboles, turnándose en el fuego de cobertura.

El joven Bask se adelantó, entusiasta como era e impulsado por la perspectiva de ganar reputación entre los suyos, pero cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago. _¡Ay, niño! Las castas ya están establecidas. Y en Terminus ni siquiera perteneces a una._

\- Será hijo de… - Gimió Bask entre dientes, antes de desvanecerse.

\- ¡Vamos, lo tenemos! A los flancos – Gritó Borag.

Pero la figura saltó con una pirueta extraña. Egahrn sólo se las había visto hacer a las asari de Eclipse (chicas rudas, si las hay), ya que requería de una agilidad dada por años de práctica. Y si había algo que las aliens azules tenían de sobra, eran años precisamente.

Borag y Charn acabaron acribillados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la figura había quedado expuesta, puesto que había aterrizado sobre la inmensa roca. Y Egharn se sonrió, y disparó.

El humano se arrojó hacia atrás. Y el batariano se volvió hacia su varren

\- A por él

La bestia corrió hacia allí, obedeciendo ciegamente su orden.

Estimulado por su éxito, Egharn decidió perseguirlo y ver ese espectáculo.

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, se encontró con que la humana (Pues, el batariano notó que se trataba de una hembra) había logrado anteponer un rifle de asalto entre su cuerpo y los dientes del Varren. Pese a los materiales resistentes usados por la Batarian State Arms, los kilogramos fuerza ejercidos por la mordida estaban haciéndolo añicos. Una vez que quedaba algo atrapado entre sus fauces, rara vez lo soltaba.

La humana, sin embargo, estaba usando un pedrusco que había recogido con su otra mano, para golpear la cabeza de su animal. Dejándolo tieso.

\- Maldita salvaje – Egharn levantó su pistola. Y mientras lo hacía, en su mente le hizo ruido la ausencia de algo.

La mujer se impulsó hacia él. Y Egharn disparó.

Su munición rebotó en un escudo cinético, y apretó los dientes. En medio de la absurda situación, pensó que lo que había faltado, (En alguien sin armadura) había sido una herida de bala, y sangre.

La humana lo desarmó de una patada. Y luego le lanzó un puñetazo, partiéndole la mandíbula.

\- No salgo sin mi barrera cinética – Le dijo aquella, captando su confusión.

La hembra volvió a hacer el ademán de lanzarle otro golpe. Pero, aún mareado, Egharn logró activar su guantelete de combate, y golpeó hacia arriba. Escuchó un leve gemido, y vio como en esa oportunidad sí lograba teñir al suelo blanco con un chorro rojo.

La mujer sé limpió velozmente la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano. Y volvió a patearle la cara.

Y todo se puso negro...

…

Shepard se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y jadeó. No había esperado al varren, y el rifle que había estado usando había quedado inutilizado.

Se inclinó sobre el último batariano y comprobó que estaba vivo. No pudo reprimir una maldición. La Alianza tenía una política de no ejecución de enemigos indefensos. Pero tomar prisioneros siempre acarreaba problemas logísticos, y dejarlo herido representaba dejar una amenaza en potencia.

Se volvió a palparlo, y encontró un dispositivo de redes de sumisión. Lo arrastró hasta la arboleda, y lo amordazó con un trozo de su propio buzo. Luego levantó el aparato:

\- Va a ser doloroso, tío – Dijo contrariada. – Pero vamos a venir por ti… y vas a contestar unas cuántas cosas.

Tomó la pistola del caído, y volvió a avanzar.

Al llegar a las primeras construcciones, atestiguó como el grupo de asaltantes restantes eran arrojados por una onda expansiva azulada, volando por los aires como si se tratasen de simples muñequitos. Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo, y salió de cobertura, gritando:

\- ¡No disparen! ¡Oficial de la Alianza!

\- ¡Alto! ¡Es ella! – Dijo un hombre que le sonó familiar, pese al estruendo del viento – Les dije que lo conseguiría… se los dije

Shepard avanzó aún más, y vio a una Asari de pie, desafiante, rodeada por una especie de neblina de un tono azul brillante. Los últimos destellos cargaron de estática el aire, antes de que se perdieran por completo en su piel. La Jefa no pude evitar un estremecimiento

" _Hizo biótica…_ " Pensó " _Simplemente los hizo volar… a todos ellos. Asombroso_ "

La asari era capaz de manipular la energía oscura, y concentrarla en campos extremadamente densos. Lo cual no era raro, en la Galaxia, pero para los humanos la biótica seguía constituyendo una rareza.

\- Jefa de Operaciones, Shepard, de la División 103° - Dijo, extendiendo su mano. La asari la observó un momento, con una expresión extraña, y se la estrechó.

\- Ainea T'Veri – Dijo la Asari con voz suave – Tiene el rostro cubierto de sangre, oficial.

\- Un pequeño percance – Dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a pasar su mano por su ceja. Se volvió hacia el hombre, que no era otro que el que había salvado de la red – Me alegra verlo a salvo.

\- Y a usted – Dijo él con una breve inclinación. Era uno de los dos que estaban armados – He dado la alarma, pero nadie pareció creerme. Entonces hubo esa explosión al norte de la ciudad. Y el oficial – Dijo apuntando al joven rubio que sostenía una pistola pesada – vislumbró a esas _cosas_ que se acercaban.

La Jefa vio que, además del varren que había derribado ella, había un par de cadáveres más. Se preguntó, por un momento, que había sido de la persona mordida. Pero su mente la apremió con el recuerdo de los bombarderos.

\- Ainea, ¿La explosión biótica los habrá matado? – Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo horrorizada la alien.

\- Entonces necesitaremos atarlos, antes de que recuperen la consciencia – La asari asintió

\- Yo me encargo – Contestó, y se alejó rumbo a una casa cercana.

Shepard se volvió hacia el joven uniformado.

\- ¿Oficial de…? – El joven la miró y se puso firme

\- Soy policía local, señora – Dijo aquel

\- ¿La red policial de comunicaciones está operativa? – El joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Cuántas comisarias hay en Illiria?

\- Una por cada distrito, así que siete en total.

\- ¿Posibilidad de refuerzos?

\- De la mía no muchas… Estaban hablando por la radio. Un teniente de los locos de… - Se detuvo, recordando la presentación de la mujer, y se sonrojó – de la 103º… Se los llevó al puesto militar al noreste y a los hangares.

\- Ese debe ser Kuromori – Murmuró Shepard - ¿La Guarnición Militar de Elysium tienen puestos en las dos salidas de la ciudad, no?

\- Si señora – Confirmó el joven.

\- Entonces hay uno cerca – Pensó en voz alta – Necesitaré equipo.

Le pasó el brazo por sobre el hombro, y lo apartó un poco de la multitud para hablarle confidencialmente

\- Escúcheme oficial, y escúcheme con atención. Los esclavistas se están aproximando con bombarderos

\- ¡Dios mío! – Dijo el chico, palideciendo.

\- Quiero que recuerde el protocolo. Las alarmas de _espacio-aéreo-invadido_ son independientes de la red principal. Pero se disparan con un máximo de tres minutos de antelación – El oficial frunció el ceño, concentrándose en sus palabras. - ¿Cuántas personas hay en Illiria?

\- En Illiria hay un millón ochocientas mil personas, aproximadamente

\- ¿Cuántas casas seguras? – El policía parecía a punto de desmayarse, y Shepard se obligó a ser dura con él - ¡¿Cuántas casas, oficial?!

\- Las escuelas públicas, la alcaldía…. No lo sé - Empezó a hiperventilar, y la Jefa le palmeó la espalda

\- Necesito que te tranquilices, eh…

\- John…

\- John… Tres minutos no es suficiente tiempo para que casi dos millones vayan a las casas seguras. Tienes que llamar a tu central. Que cada comisaria se encargue de evacuar su distrito – Como el policía no pareció moverse ella lo apremió – ¡Ahora, oficial! Y luego regrese aquí

Shepard se volvió hacia la multitud. E intentó sonar confiada.

\- Muy bien todo el mundo – Comenzó – Necesito que mantengan la calma… Estamos siendo atacados por piratas – La gente alrededor empezó a murmurar ruidosamente – Todos aquellos que tengan formación militar o sepan empuñar un arma deberán acompañarme al puesto de la guarnición suroeste.

\- ¡¿Está loca?!

\- ¡La Alianza es responsable de esta colonia!

\- ¡Somos civiles!

\- ¡¿Dónde están los soldados?!

\- Los soldados, están peleando a lo largo de todo el planeta – Dijo Shepard, levantando la voz – Y nosotros no seremos la excepción. .. Ustedes son residentes de Elysium – La Jefa miró a la multitud dispar – Asari, humanos, turianos, salarianos… no importa de dónde, todos tomaron la decisión de vivir aquí. Y fueron aceptados como ciudadanos con derechos plenos. Pero también, con las responsabilidades de uno. ¡Y un ciudadano, sabe que es su deber defender su libertad y su hogar!

Hizo una pausa, y reparó en los rostros encendidos de las personas. Ella no era buena con las emociones, pero podía ver claramente de que los que la escuchaban, estaban sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina

\- La Colonia va a ser bombardeada – Algunos dejaron escapar gritos, otros miraron los cielos ansiosos. _Idiota, ya los tenías… pero no había forma fácil de decírselos. Y el tiempo corre_ \- Vamos a apostarnos en las dos entradas de Illiria. Los puestos de guarnición son blindados, a prueba de bombas. Y ahí aguantaremos. La Alianza no nos abandonará. Eso se los prometo, señores

\- ¿Todos los vecinos, en ese pequeño puesto? – Dijo un turiano, sardónicamente

\- No, no todos. Aquellos que tengan vehículos llevarán a sus vecinos, a los que no puedan luchar a… – Se volvió hacia el policía rubio, que había regresado de su patrulla.

\- Al Colegio Tereshkova, en la calle Grimsson. Hay un refugio antiaereo – Indicó el joven uniformado.

\- ¡Ya lo oyeron! Moveos

…

Ainea regresó de atar a los batarianos, y observó confundida como sus vecinos iban de un lado al otro, en lo que le pareció un completo caos. Corrió hasta ponerse a la altura de Shepard, quien salía disparada hacia el puesto de la guarnición suroeste.

Pero no fue la única, un grupo de la multitud fue tras aquella también.

Dentro del puesto militar, había un VCI aparcado. La soldado hizo un rápido escaneo con su omniherramienta, y al cabo de unos segundos le salió un "Fuera de servicio". Uno de los turianos se arrojó al suelo, y observó bajo el armatoste.

\- Necesita un colector de combustión. Buscaré uno – Y se volvió hacia las cajas que estaban esparcidas por el garaje.

\- Oficial – Ainea parecía angustiada – Creo que se acercan más esclavistas por la entrada. – Shepard se volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Sabe luchar, señorita T'Veri?

\- ¿Yo? – La Asari parecía confundida

\- Si no sabe, corra hasta el colegio Tereshkova, allí se evacuará a los vecinos de este distrito.

\- Puedo usar biótica – Respondió la Asari, resuelta a no irse.

\- Perfecto… Por lo que vi, eso va a ser más que útil.

Shepard observó a los vecinos que habían ido tras ella, uno de ellos era el padre al que había salvado. Sonrió.

\- Armaduras en los estantes, armas en las taquillas – Indicando con sus dedos, a la vez que lo decía.

\- ¡VCI listo, oficial! – Gritó el turiano

\- ¿Sabe conducirlo? – Preguntó Shepard, el alien movió su cabeza afirmativamente – ¡Necesitamos a alguien en la torreta! – Un anciano, que ya se había puesto una armadura pasó a su lado, sin dudarlo. La mujer pelirroja dedujo en cuestión de segundos, que se trataba de un veterano. _Menudo lugar para su retiro_ \- ¡Bloqueen la maldita entrada!

Ella encontró una sencilla armadura Onyx, de un azul reglamentario, con el símbolo dorado de la Alianza sobre la pechera. Estaba terminando de colocársela, cuando un Salariano se le acercó dubitativo.

\- Offficial, ExtraNet cayó – Dijo, temblando incontrolablemente bajo múltiples capas de abrigo. Nada extraño, tratándose de una especie anfibia en un planeta frío.

\- Si, se han cargado la boya – Le respondió Shepard

\- Enttttonces… essso de resistir has…hasta queque la Alianza llegue… – La Jefa de Operaciones se pasó una mano por el rostro, y suspiró. El salariano tenía razón. La Patrulla del Sistema Vetus regresaría a la órbita de Elysium, pero era muy probable que fuera más tarde que temprano, y no podía permitirlo.

\- La torre de control tiene un QEC. Incluso si la construcción se vino abajo, hay un respaldo bajo tierra en todas las colonias de la Alianza. Se comunica directamente con Arturo.

\- Ofiiiiciiial – Dijo el salariano tiritando – Lossss cañones están a sólo un paso de la tttorre. Yoo ssssoy experto en teeecnología

\- No podrías activarlos – El salariano pareció ofenderse. Por lo que ella se apresuró a aclarar – Necesitarías la ID de un oficial y los códigos de autorización… Eso por no mencionar, de que la zona norte también está bajo ataque.

\- Ppppuede venir conmigo – Sugirió el Salariano. Shepard lo observó, evaluándolo. Podía ver que estaba muerto de miedo. No tenía gran experiencia con esa especie en particular, pero no pudo sino asombrarse. Estaba dispuesto a sobreponerse a su temor, por el bien común. Y ella sabía que la idea del alien era condenadamente buena.

\- ¡¿Alguien aquí estuvo en el ejército?! – Gritó. Un turiano levantó la mirada del arma que estaba cargando y le respondió, con voz profunda.

\- Estuve en la 43ª División, oficial – La humana asintió. _Por supuesto, todos ellos hacen el servicio militar_

\- Bien, vas a quedar a cargo. Hay granadas cegadoras en aquellos depósitos – Dijo apuntando al símbolo del contenedor que tenía al frente – Y granadas Mark 14 (Explosivas), en aquel otro. Material estándar de la Alianza. Voy a la Torre de Control. – Activó su omniherramienta – Esta es la frecuencia de las comunicaciones de los piratas, van a escuchar todo lo que ellos digan – Los ojos del turiano emitieron un leve brillo, e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto - ¡Denles duro! ¡Que no pasen la entrada! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

\- Transparente.

La oficial salió afuera del puesto militar, seguida por el salariano (Abrazado a sí mismo, para protegerse de las ráfagas), y vio con satisfacción que las calles estaban vacías. Desde el patrullero, el policía hacía uso de un amplificador repitiendo " _Esto no es un simulacro… diríjanse al refugio más cercano_ ". Levantó la mirada: los cielos todavía no mostraban naves enemigas, pero sólo faltarían unos minutos (Cuando mucho), y las nubes entorpecerían el avistaje.

\- Bien hecho, John… pero vas a tener que prestarme eso – Dijo, apuntando al patrullero.

A sus espaldas, el M-29 Grizzly realizó una descarga. La mujer apretó los dientes, pero su misión ya no estaba allí, sino en el noroeste.

\- ¡¿A dónde va?! – El joven desorbitó los ojos - ¡La lucha está aquí!

\- Al Norte… a la torre de control. Voy a mandar un SOS, ASAP – Y se dirigió hacia la puerta del piloto.

\- Será mejor que yo conduzca, oficial - Shepard se volvió a mirarlo, confundida – Conozco las calles de Illria como la palma de mi mano

Ella asintió y dejó que el salariano se acomodara en los asientos de atrás, justo en el momento en que sonaba una explosión de granada. Se quedó quieta por un momento, apretando el puño, luego se encaramó al asiento del copiloto.

\- Encienda su radio - John arrancó, y encendió las comunicaciones

\- Esta es la Jefa de Operaciones Shepard, al escuadrón de la comisaria Nº 4 y guarnición suroeste, cambio

\- ¡Ya era hora, Shepard! – La voz del teniente Kuromori sonó tensa - ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?! Tuvimos múltiples atentados en la torre de control del puerto espacial, en el puesto militar noreste y en los hangares de los cazas interceptores

\- Teniente, esos no fueron atentados. Esto es un asalto de esclavistas batarianos en toda regla – La radio permaneció en silencio un momento – Un 3-32

\- Copiado

\- Estoy retrasmitiendo la frecuencia batariana a todos los patrulleros de la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Cómo ca…no, no quiero saberlo. 3-32… ¡¿Porqué mierda no está sonando la sirena?!

\- Las comisarias de los distritos se están encargando de la evacuación a los refugios antiaéreos. Las naves estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

\- Shepard… - Kuromori se calló – Ya casi liberamos el hangar... los bastardos se habían atrincherado. Los pilotos están conmigo.

\- Copiado

\- Vamos a librar los cielos de esos hijos de puta.

\- Señor… - Shepard no supo que decir - Buena suerte

El Vehículo se desplazaba velozmente. Cuando llegaron a la calle principal de Illiria, vieron que el tranvía estaba detenido, siguiendo el protocolo de cero vehículos en las vías públicas durante posible bombardeo. También observaron, fugazmente, a un grupo de policías locales que guiaban a la muchedumbre.

Shepard volvió a tocarse la herida del rostro, inconscientemente.

\- Qué bueno es ir adelante, en uno de éstos – Murmuró divertida, acariciando el tablero del patrullero. El policía se volvió a mirarla de reojo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, nada… sólo decía – Se encogió los hombros. _Mil orígenes, un mismo fuego… Si me vieras ahora, Finch, dirías que nunca fui un Rojo_.

Sonrió. Su origen era de dominio público, pero nadie (Entre sus compañeros de armas) lo comentaba. Su destino, en cambio, todavía le parecía un misterio. Por lo pronto, éste la conducía hasta el distrito noroeste de la ciudad, a enviar una señal de auxilio.

Detrás de ella, vecinos y veteranos guardaban la entrada suroeste.

Y los cielos se oscurecían.

…


	4. Capitulo 4: Sitrep

El estruendo destruyó tímpanos y nervios.

Semejante al lúgubre aullido de un lobo solitario, la sirena metálica reverberó por parques y hogares. El silencio de ultratumba había sido roto, y sólo un muerto hubiese podido ignorar al sonido que lograba calar hasta los huesos.

Los civiles que no habían evacuado se encontraron, de pronto, en una ciudad fantasma, cubierta por una tétrica cortina nívea.

La tarde caía, cuando los bombarderos de los Sistemas Terminus se asomaron, apenas, entre las espesas nubes. Y los esclavistas liberaron el primer proyectil.

Y luego otro.

El acero erigido con orgullo por la humanidad, tembló con la primera detonación. Y la infernal música tomó el control.

El aircar azul y blanco se movió vertiginosamente por Illiria. El oficial de policía mantenía sus manos sobre el panel de control, con la vista fija en su frente, intentando ignorar los temblores.

Shepard sabía lo que los bombardeos producían en el psiquis. Los soldados apiñados en trincheras, que aguantaban los incesantes impactos de proyectiles podían perder la cabeza. En algunos simulacros había presenciado cómo otros reclutas gritaban hasta quedarse sin aliento, como respuesta al caos. Ella sabía que si hubiera estado sola, tal vez habría reaccionado de una forma diferente. Pero no lo estaba, y necesitaba ser un pilar para sus acompañantes.

Se volvió a mirar (ya sin la discreción de antes) al salariano, que parecía cada vez más inquieto. La raza anfibia no sudaba, ni pestañeaban rápidamente (como lo habría hecho un humano) con sus membranas suboculares. Pero ella lo captó por su postura, y por cierto estremecimiento titubeante en sus manos tridigitadas.

\- Tranquilo, señor... - Dijo tentativamente, esperando la presentación que ambos habían pasado por alto.

\- Tiwch

\- Tiwch. - Repitió - Nada va a pasarle. No en mi guardia. - El salariano asintió en silencio, como en señal de gratitud y al mismo tiempo como intentando mostrarse a la altura de la confianza de la Jefa.

 _Al menos ha dejado de temblar. Bueno… el patrullero está calefaccionado. Pero… ¡Que ropas curiosas que lleva!_ Shepard frunció ligeramente el ceño

\- ¿Está de visita en Elysium? - Preguntó. Un poco por curiosidad y un poco para distraerlo.

El salariano la miró un momento y dijo de manera atropellada, con la voz acelerada que caracterizaba a los suyos:

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Trabajo aquí

\- Oh - Shepard echó una ojeada fugaz a la ventanilla, mientras el policía intentaba controlar el aircar. Pasado unos segundos, cuando los alrededores dejaron de moverse, continuó - Es que pensé que un habitante ya se habría acostumbrado a este clima

\- No suelo salir demasiado… Ya sabe del trabajo a mi hogar, y visceversa. Todo bien calefaccionado, por mi fisiología.

\- ¿Y en donde trabaja? - Preguntó con voz tensa el policía, cuyo vello de la nuca estaba visiblemente erizado, y los músculos de su cuello rígidos.

\- En una tienda, ventas de equipo Sirtra.

\- Genial... mi omniherramienta está... - Comenzó a decir el oficial

Una bomba cayó a pocos metros de ellos. Y el vehículo aéreo fue atrapado en la onda expansiva. Y durante unos minutos, el motor de eezo se vio comprometido en una ridícula maniobra.

\- ¡¿Qué tan lejos?! – Intentó hacerse oír por sobre el estruendo, Shepard.

\- ¡A dos cuadras! – Le respondió a voz en cuello, el policía local

\- ¡Para! ¡Esto es una locura! – La Jefa buscó su arma - ¡Somos un blanco!

Tanto ella como John conocían el protocolo de bombardeo: los vehículos en las calles debían detenerse inmediatamente… Pero ellos habían seguido avanzando.

\- ¡¿Iremos a pie?! – Se horrorizó el Salariano.

\- ¡Podemos hacerlo! – Animó Shepard, mientras el aircar aparcaba con brusquedad. Ella se apeó del asiento, pero no se apartó de la puerta - ¡Afuera! ¡Vamos! – Dijo tendiendo el brazo al salariano que estaba sentado en la parte posterior - ¡A cubierto!

El policía corrió hasta las fachadas más próximas, y los esperó ahí. La Jefa de Operaciones no quiso mirar hacia atrás, hacia los barrios que había dejado bajo protección de civiles. Pero su ánimo declinó bastante cuando contempló su frente.

\- Ahora le toca a usted, Teniente – Murmuró, pensando en el asalto de Kuromori a los hangares

El Puerto Espacial estaba en ruinas.

….

Las botas crujieron audiblemente sobre los escombros ennegrecidos, pese a que los esclavistas estaban ensañándose con la Colonia.

En cierta forma, el peculiar trío se asemejaba una patrulla de reconocimiento en un planeta inexplorado: a la cabeza avanzaba con paso firme, la joven soldado de la Alianza. El salariano caminaba torpemente en el medio. Y el policía concluía la fila, en la retaguardia.

La mente de Shepard trabajaba aceleradamente mientras intentaba ubicarse.

 _La torre de control estaba en el sector Noreste… ¡Mierda! Tiene que ser esa masa carbonizada… Las pistas de aterrizaje… ¡Ahí! Noroeste... Aduanas y destacamento están entre ambas… El respaldo DEBERÍA estar ahí._

\- Oficial – La voz del policía, aunque tan sólo había sido un susurro, la reconectó con su entorno - ¿No deberíamos buscar heridos?

La Jefa hizo un gesto leve con su cabeza, indicándole que le había oído.

Y en su fuero interno recordó lo que las naves de patrullas, (Que llegaban a socorrer a alguna de las Colonias) repetían siempre: lo más difícil del reconocimiento del Equipo Terrestre era que siempre se esperaba encontrar sobrevivientes. E incluso las veces en que eso sucedía, nunca parecía suficiente. Era un escenario que al personal de la Alianza le era difícil de explicar.

\- La misión es prioritaria – _Si la Segunda Flota no aparece pronto, los rescatistas terminaremos siendo rescatados_ , pensó – Pero estaremos atentos.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir hasta los Cañones primero? – Preguntó el Salariano

\- Mandamos el SOS, y volaremos hasta ellos, señor Tiwch

\- Pero ¿Y los bombarderos?

\- La gente debería estar a salvo, por el momento... Estamos más cerca del respaldo.

Continuaron avanzando, por un derruido pasillo, y de pronto tropezaron con cuerpos de soldados. La Jefa hizo un breve escaneo, intentando ignorar los rostros quemados y cuerpos despedazados. Dedujo que se hallaban cerca del origen de una de las bombas.

Pero el escáner le reveló la presencia de proyectiles. Y no pudo reprimir un siseo.

 _Por sorpresa o no, debería haber algún atacan…_ La mujer se sobresaltó.

Se apartó, como escudriñando los alrededores en la creciente penumbra, intentando localizar la puerta trampa del QEC.

Levantó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su oreja, como si estuviera poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras ésta. La bajó y continuó caminando, pero furtivamente golpeó dos veces su muñeca como si tuviera un tic.

\- Vamos, ya casi estamos. – Susurró

Levantó la mirada y vio al policía levantando las palmas de las manos hacia el frente; y dejó escapar un bufido.

\- Creo que es esto, Shepard – Le indicó con voz apenas audible, el uniformado.

Shepard asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, cabreada.

\- La veo, quédense aquí – Y movió el pulgar hacia abajo.

\- Señor Tiwch, conmigo – Susurró el hombre, mientras alzaba ligeramente las cejas.

La mujer se alejó unos metros de ambos, con los músculos tensos. Se camufló hacia las sombras, y observó al dúo. Desde esa posición, alcanzó a vislumbrar un leve fulgor.

Levantó su pistola Hahne-Kedar

\- Sus manos… Tiwch – Dijo apretando los dientes – Levántelas… muy lentame…

El salariano se volvió para ver cómo a la Jefa de Operaciones le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

\- ¡Que te jodan!

Los salarianos eran tan rápidos como gatos, y Tiwch no fue la excepción. Logró apartarse del policía, y aún así burlar el disparo de Shepard. De un salto se halló en el pasillo e intentó correr, pero los siguientes disparos sí lo alcanzaron.

Cayó agarrándose el costado, por donde empezó a manar sangre verde. Y maldijo.

La oficial le arrancó el abrigo, que el alien había hurtado de la casa de un residente.

\- Qué bonito uniforme de Sirtra – Comentó Shepard, sin humor, cuando una ligera armadura amarilla quedó visible.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Tienen las frecuenci… - Gritó el alien, antes de que John lo noqueara.

Ambos humanos alcanzaron a vislumbrar un objeto pequeño, similar a un disco. Se arrojaron a cubierto, al grito de " _¡Flashbang!_ ", y se vieron rodeados por una intensa luz blanca. En medio del aturdimiento, escucharon de manera embotada la detonación de proyectiles de corto alcance: escopetas de munición perforante.

\- ¡Cúbreme! – Gritó Shepard, John asintió y ambos salieron de cobertura, descargando sus armas.

El oficial de policía no descuidó su frente, y alcanzó a ver a los atacantes. Ágiles salarianos vestidos con el uniforme de Eclipse y la silueta de un corpulento batariano.

Volvió a ponerse a cubierto, mientras fruncía el ceño. Se preguntó que había delatado a Tiwch, que él había pasado por alto.

Se mordió el labio, mientras recordaba la sutil mano de la mujer sobre la oreja en un universal "¡Escucha!". La segunda seña lo había confundido totalmente, y luego… el pulgar hacia abajo de "Enemigos cerca" ¡¿Cómo rayos ella había logrado escucharlos?!

Empezó a boquear, tomando coraje para volver a salir de detrás de la endeble columna. Su flanco derecho, por dónde se había desvanecido la joven estaba en completo silencio.

\- ¡Jefa! – Gritó.

Y entonces escuchó unos gritos, y unos disparos a bocajarro.

\- ¡¿Jefa?! - Volvió a llamar

\- Despejado, John. ¡Puedes salir! – Gritó la mujer

El policía miró a su frente, y vio a la figura esbelta, semioculta por las sombras, que evocaba a un aterrador espectro. El oficial se estremeció y tuvo que recordarse que estaba de su parte.

 _Malditos SO._ Pensó impresionado.

La mujer se agachó sobre uno de los caídos, y comenzó a hurgar en la terminal de éste.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

\- Oh, bueno… no tenemos tiempo para un tiroteo – Gruñó Shepard, señalando vagamente hacia los cuerpos. Se volvió hacia la omniherramienta del otro caído - ¿No aprendiste señas en la academia, John? – Preguntó con voz tensa pero ligeramente burlona. El policía pasó por alto la crítica

\- ¿Qué está buscando?

\- Tiwch dijo "tienen las frecuencias", tal vez… - Se inclinó sobre el último caído. – ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo saben… saben que los oímos – Dijo Shepard – Los hijos deputa son rápidos tipeando.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Tienes que volver a la Patrulla ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Tengo?

\- John, el Teniente va a asaltar los hangares… tienes que advertirle antes de que caigan en una posible trampa - Shepard recargó la recámara de su arma – Yo tengo que mandar el SOS.

\- ¡Si, señora!

El policía se alejó esprintando desesperadamente. Y la mujer se volvió hacia la trampilla. Tiró de la compuerta y bajó las escaleras. Buscó el equipo de comunicación e ingresó su Código de Servicio y luego mandó el SOS a Arturo y adjuntó un críptico informe de situación. Programó la repetición constante de trasmisión. Se volvió hacia el rellano, y selló el acceso al QEC.

\- Hecho – Dijo la Jefa, apremiada. D _ebería haberme dado cuenta antes. Maldito Tiwch, maldito… Necesitaba mis códigos de acceso para inutilizar los Cañones. Pero tenía que pedir refuerzos, y en el patrullero lo estábamos observando... Los otros… Bueno, debía llevar un rastreador_.

La Jefa no era buena con la tecnología, reparar los Cañones por su cuenta estaba descartado.

Sacudió la cabeza, y echó un último vistazo a los caídos. Mientras habían avanzado hacia el QEC, había llegado a ver a un cuerpo con un curioso sol negro, a metros de los soldados de la Alianza.

Antes de la explosión de la bomba tenía que haber habido un tiroteo. El cuál había sacado a los Guardias Portuarios de los puestos, dejando vía libre para colocar la bomba del Puerto.

La oficial murmuró algo intangible, hacia sus hermanos de armas caídos, que bien podría haber sido una promesa. Y se dirigió hacia la salida.

De repente escuchó una detonación, y se paralizó. Su piel se erizó cuando la asaltó un presentimiento. Tras ese segundo de vacilación se lanzó hacia adelante.

Salió al exterior, mientras la nube de polvo se asentaba. Avanzó con el rifle en mano, y se deslizó por sobre inmensos trozos de hormigón, como si se tratase de una carrera de obstáculos. Su corazón resonó en sus oídos, semejante al tamborileo de un redoblante, preparándola en la expectación.

Y entonces lo contempló: al patrullero hecho añicos, y a Illiria en llamas.

\- ¡John! – Gritó. Miró alrededor, y alcanzó a localizarlo - ¡John!

El uniforme del policía local, estaba chamuscado. Entre los jirones del mismo, quedaba visible parte de sus intestinos. La soldado frunció el ceño, intentando reprimir las náuseas cuando notó que el joven hombre había intentando "mantenerlos dentro", con sólo una mano. Se inclinó sobre él, y aplicó medigel. Pero sabía que era una herida de gravedad… _Lo he mandado afuera_. Pensó con amargura.

El joven abrió los ojos, en evidente shock, cómo si su cerebro no llegara a procesar lo que acababa de pasarle.

\- Jefa ¿Mandó el mensaje? – Preguntó con voz ronca. Shepard le sostuvo su cabeza con sus brazos, como si en cierta forma lo estuviera acunando.

\- Sí, lo hicimos – Susurró, con un tono que intentó ser tranquilizador - ¿Pudiste advertirles?

\- Si… Pero – El oficial tosió intentando (En vano) calmar el ardor de sus pulmones - El Destacamento al Sur no tiene una radio… nos… nos trajimos el patrullero – Terminó balbuceando.

Shepard sintió como se le helaba la médula. En su mente desfiló el rostro del turiano de la 43ª División que había dejado a cargo (A quien la euforia de escuchar que tenían una ventaja sobre el enemigo le había hecho brillar los ojos); así como el de Ainea T'Veri y el del hombre de la red de sumisión.

\- Jefa, mi familia… - Dejó escapar un gemido - está en ese distrito… - Ella asintió

\- Pues, atravesaré toda la maldita Ciudad, a pie si es necesario – El hombre sonrió, mientras el color desaparecía por completo de su rostro.

\- Pues… fue un honor, Shepard - Fue lo último que dijo

La mujer sintió como la impregnaba el frío, no el del ambiente, sino el de la muerte. Echó un vistazo al parche del hombre, y se apresuró a cerrarle los párpados.

Se puso de pie, y realizó la venia.

\- El honor fue mío, oficial John Murphy- Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el Sur - Aquí nos separamos, entonces.


	5. Capítulo 5: Agincourt

**Bueno, en primer lugar quería pedir perdón por el tiempo que transcurrió entre el capitulo 3 y 4. El cuarto estuvo listo relativamente rápido, pero en mi parecer avanzó poco. Es por eso que decidí dejarlo hasta donde estaba, como un quiebre que más bien dio pie a este quinto.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta acá. Como lectores/seguidores (C2stingray, Fridda, skyoceanneo... Y todos aquellos que más adelante se sumen) ¡Gracias!**

 **Por supuesto, como fan de la saga, la gratitud hacia el equipo de BioWare.**

 **...**

Los cinco días de permiso, se habían evaporado de su mente.

No es que él hubiese disfrutado particularmente de éstos. Puesto que, como líder del 32°, Roy Kuromori había tenido que ponerse al día con los reportes. Rogers y Shepard siempre contribuían con él, como un equipo bien amalgamado, en el que tanto Bane y como Rage operaban con una precisión quirúrgica. Pero el papeleo no podía esperar, y lo había redacto casi sin salir de un café de Illiria.

Pese a que a ojos de sus subordinados, Kuromori siempre parecía estar de servicio (Con el título permanente de "El Teniente" como si él fuese un poder divino, y sus Jefes fueran sus profetas particulares), tenía que reconocer que el estar en tierra firme, en una hermosa Colonia, había relajado su tensión.

Pero una explosión había derramado su taza, y el líquido oscuro (Que constituía uno de los brebajes más codiciados fuera de la Tierra) se había escurrido junto con su calma.

Afuera, en las calles nevadas de Elysium, los cimientos del Puerto Espacial se habían colapsado. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, resignado a lo que parecía ser su suerte. Se llevó la mano automáticamente al oído.

\- Rogers, Shepard, los quiero de vuelta en Illiria, ASAP.

Pero no hubo respuestas. _¿Cómo podía una explosión bloquear las comunicaciones?_

Entonces hubo otra explosión. Rápidamente, la localizó como en la zona de los hangares de la flotilla de cazas. _Eso no tiene sentido_ , se dijo. Si los terroristas querían dañar a la Colonia debían golpear duro: La Torre de Comunicaciones era una opción lógica, como también lo eran los puestos militares y la alcaldía. _¿Porqué los hangares?_

Cuando Kuromori todavía estaba en la básica, había incorporado el Ciclo OODA. Y con éste, un viejo dicho: Las decisiones sin acciones son inútiles y las acciones sin decisiones son temerarias.

Luego de meditarlo durante un minuto, en que las sirenas de los patrulleros reverberaron por la tranquila tarde, Kuromori había decidido actuar.

Pero fue sorprendido por una tercera explosión… El puesto militar de la entrada Norte.

\- ¡Hijos de puta! – Maldijo mientras su plan de refuerzos se esfumaba, (Había visto salir a los a gran parte de la guarnición de la entrada Sur, a la mañana, junto con el Cabo Figueroa) y la verdad le caía como una losa. Era tan solo un operativo.

Cierto era que la Alianza no se manejaba por números, sino por utilizar los elementos que estuvieran disponibles.

En el caos subsiguiente, en el que una población adaptada al turismo se sorprendía por algo tan insólito como atentados terroristas, el teniente tomó a los policías del distrito donde se hallaba (uno de los más alejados de los blancos potenciales) y al par de soldados (Que habían quedado atrás, en la patrulla) y organizó la avanzada hacia los blancos.

Y entonces, para su propio alivio, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se había topado con oficiales vestidos de celeste y gris y negro, que disparaban a los autores materiales, apiñados en una fútil resistencia. Reconoció las ropas como miembros de la Marina, y se sonrió. Los hombres y mujeres de la Alianza compartían un vínculo: un rito iniciático donde debían templarse como "lo mejor que puede ofrecer la humanidad"; incluso aquellos que terminaban en I+D. Y aunque los pilotos se concentraban en cálculos vectoriales para el viaje FTL y la Infantería en ser un arma en sí misma, los pilotos lo seguirían sin cuestionar su autoridad.

En medio del encarnizado tiroteo, uno de los policías levantó la cabeza, y gritó.

\- Teniente, una Jefa de Operaciones está en la radio – Kuromori, no dudo ni por un segundo que se trataba de la líder del Escuadrón Bane.

\- ¡Ya era hora, Shepard! – Dijo. Aunque en realidad, si ésta se había hallado fuera de la capital de Elyisium, con las comunicaciones cortadas, no podía reprocharle nada - ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?! Tuvimos un atentado en la torre de control del puerto espacial, en el puesto militar noreste…. Y otro en los hangares de los cazas interceptores

\- Teniente, esos no fueron atentados. – La joven había sonado segura de esa afirmación. Y por supuesto, el teniente intuyó que ella también había visto acción - Esto es un asalto de esclavistas batarianos en toda regla – Kuromori sintió un escalofrío – Un 3-32

\- Copiado – Logró responderle, fríamente. El ataque a Mindoir había hecho famoso esa clave. Y entonces, los puntos elegidos para las explosiones tuvieron, de pronto, sentido.

\- Estoy trasmitiendo la frecuencia batariana a todos los patrulleros de la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Cómo ca…no, no quiero saberlo – Shepard había ganado una ventaja táctica, ellos oirían todos los movimientos de antemano. Podían hostigarlos implacablemente, mientras los mandos de los esclavistas siguieran parloteando órdenes. Pero el teniente se obligó a volver al presente - 3-32… - Repitió. Invasión Inminente. Kuromori levantó la cabeza hacia los cielos, con cierta ansiedad - ¡¿Porqué mierda no suena la sirena?!

\- Las comisarias de los distritos se están encargando de la evacuación a los refugios antiaéreos. – Aclaró aquella. Y Kuromori lo comprendió. Las sirenas sólo sonarían con unos minutos de anticipación, pero la Jefa había ganado tiempo - Las naves estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

\- Shepard… - Kuromori se calló durante unos minutos. Si los cielos de Elysium iban a llenarse de naves esclavistas, él ayudaría a que se llenaran, a su vez, de interceptores – Ya casi liberamos el hangar (los bastardos se habían atrincherado) – Quiso trasmitirle su certeza a la joven pelirroja (Que aunque había obrado sabiamente con la evacuación) de que pronto habría un espectáculo - Los pilotos están conmigo.

\- Copiado

\- Vamos a librar los cielos de esos hijos de puta. - Añadió

\- Señor… - A través de la radio, pudo sentir el flujo de adrenalina de su hermana de armas. Ella lo había interpretado - Buena suerte – Terminó diciéndole aquella.

Y con el panorama visiblemente mejorado, el teniente lanzó su asalto.

…..

Por las calles de Elysium, revolotearon las huellas de la civilización: objetos mundanos, abrigos extraviados y envoltorios de comidas. Muchas de las cuáles ya estaban cubiertas con una fina escarcha.

Y aunque muchos de sus edificios habían sido reducidos a ruinas, Shepard sabía que todavía queda vida allí. La existencia de los refugios antiaéreos mantuvo su cabeza centrada.

Y su mensaje a la Segunda Flota, le insufló la esperanza de que todo terminaría pronto.

No era la urgencia la que la movilizaba ahora; en términos militares ella estaba yendo en contra de la máxima de Sun Tzu: "El que intenta defender todo, no defiende nada". Estaba cruzando una ciudad bajo bombardeo exponiendo su vida, y sólo sumaría **_un_** rifle más a la guarnición improvisada. No, era el sentido del deber para con aquella lo que la movilizaba.

Las luces de las calles habían sido (como el protocolo lo demandaba) cortadas, evitando electrocuciones que pudiesen complicar la situación. Pero, pese a la ausencia de la iluminación artificial, la noche se negaba a llegar en presencia de las llamas, que bailaban incluso entre el hormigón.

El humo hacía que el aire fuese irrespirable. Y la Jefa se obligó a colocar el respirador de su casco Onyx.

Entonces vio el cuerpo de una mujer. Se puso de cuclillas para comprobar los signos vitales. Pero no encontró pulso, golpeó el suelo frustrada.

Y una voz intrusa le susurró que su camino tendría más cadáveres como ese (Aquellos que por un motivo u otro no habían logrado evacuar a tiempo); como si ella fuera un heraldo de la muerte.

 _Un soldado ve morir a gente, pero eso no debe detenerlo. Puedes llorarlos cuando estés a solas, y la misión esté hecha. Hasta entonces, debes continuar…._ Se auto recriminó

Se irguió, y su sargento le gritó en su cabeza. "¡Muévete! Demonios Shepard, muévete, eres un blanco"

Aquí y allá, las detonaciones generaban puntos de impacto, precedida por una inmediata y violenta expulsión de fragmentos. Cada uno de los cráteres podía llegar a cubrir un área de hasta unos veinte metros cuadrados.

Mientras corría, la Jefa sintió ligeras vibraciones en los escudos cinéticos, cada vez que éstos eran alcanzados por metrallas.

Y entonces sucedió. Un aterrador "¡bum!" sonó en su flanco derecho. Demasiado cerca. La onda expansiva la elevó por los aires, y se estrelló violentamente contra la fachada a la que se había estado pegando.

El contraste entre aquel ruido y el silencio que lo precedió, fue un abismo. Uno en el que su mente flotó sin sentido. Sus tímpanos crujieron, y su audición se taponó al entorno.

Con la mente embotada, permaneció observando al cielo. Y una parte dentro de ella, se alegró de morir boca arriba, con la bóveda celestial. Se quedó descifrando los detalles de la nave bastardeada de los Sistemas Terminus, que había soltado la carga. La misma poseía una popa claramente batariana, con componentes de las naves turianas, quarianas, volus y humanas.

Y contempló, cómo en cámara lenta, una fragata blanca y azul se acercaba como un halcón. Era una nave indudablemente elegante.

\- Parece uno…. Uno de los nuestros – Susurró. Y los oídos dejaron de pitarle. Su mente regresó al presente, como si la hubieran abofeteado – **_ES_** uno de los nuestros – Se corrigió.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, y continuó avanzando

– ¡Eso es rapidez, Segunda Flota! - Gritó al aire.

….

Aenia T'Veri nunca había sido aficionada a las peleas, aún cuando su madre había sido, en su juventud, una Cazadora Asari.

Atrincherados en la guarnición Sur, sin embargo; se había sentido extrañamente serena, tras cobertura. Parte de eso, sospechaba, era gracias a las calmadas órdenes de Aucus Caenian, el turiano que se había ofrecido voluntario.

Además, la presencia de un Vehículo de Tierra, (Un Grizzly, lo había llamado uno de los humanos de cabellera cana) que les daba potencia de fuego, era sin duda otro factor. Aunque la primera vez que había sentido estallar un proyectil del armatoste, fue consciente de la mortífera arma que tenían en sus manos.

Otro factor era, que el otro turiano (El que había reparado al vehículo) tenía activa su omniherramienta, captando el canal de comunicaciones de los esclavistas.

Pero el último, y quizá el más extraño de todos, había sido la seguridad de la humana pelirroja, la que se había presentado como Jefa. La asari no sabía mucho sobre milicia, pero la situó en el rango de suboficiales. Pero había algo en esa mujer, algo como un fuego implacable que la hacía parecer una líder innata.

La segunda oleada de batarianos (Tras la que habían repelido los vecinos, el policía y ella), llegó mientras la oficial todavía estaba retirándose en el patrullero. Pero se detuvo bruscamente, con el primer misil del VCI. Los esclavistas habían dado con la horma de su zapato.

Pero luego, se habían dividido en dos frentes.

Sin embargo los civiles ni siquiera pestañaron. Acomodaron su disposición a la estrategia que sus propios enemigos les habían revelado.

A Aenia le adjudicaron uno de los flancos, junto con dos humanos que sonreían.

Sacó de cobertura a los atacantes, (Gracias a su biótica era fácil). Se intentó imaginar en la situación inversa, pero no pudo. Las asari, por regla general, nacían con una gran capacidad de manipular la energía oscura (comparativamente hablando con otras especies); y si una intentaba lanzar a otra, sencillamente la "víctima" levantaría una barrera a modo de defensa.

Entonces Caenian les había informado de una retirada general. Aunque el turiano, paranoico por naturaleza, asignó un observador.

Con las defensas relajadas, un soldado pesado de los esclavistas apuntó directamente a la torreta; y Aenia alcanzó a ver cómo el anciano artillero salía impulsado hacia atrás. Una granada aterrizó entre todo el grupo civil, haciendo que el reducido grupo de defensores se dispersaran por el suelo.

Caenian se volvió hacia donde debía estar el vigía, y vio, con horror, que había caído al suelo, con un tiro directo a su sien.

\- ¡Permanezcan en el suelo! ¡Francotirador! – Gritó el turiano, mientras rodaba hacia el costado, y lograba asomarse por sobre los parapetos.

Aenia frunció el ceño. La omniherramienta del turiano permanecía con estática. Levantó una barrera y se acercó hasta el soldado de escamas blancas.

\- ¡Deben saber que los escuchábamos! – Gritó. Caenian asintió.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta que los esclavistas estaban sobrepasando la entrada.

\- ¡Espíritus! – Susurró el mecánico.

\- ¡Esto es un bunker, Gaius! – Lo espabiló Caenian. Levantó su rifle de asalto - ¡Vamos, a darles duro! ¡Hasta que nuestras armas se recalienten!

La resistencia, sin embargo, estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Salir de la Guarnición Sur implicaba sus muertes. Y el artillero continuaba en el suelo. No podían llegar a él. Sólo podían focalizar los disparos en su alrededor, para evitar que alguien lo rematase o lo capturase.

El estruendo era continuo y redúndate. Aenia se estremeció y tembló como si estuviera sufriendo ligeras convulsiones. Respiró hondo, intentando dominarse, y pensó en la alarma que había surcado el aire, casi media hora atrás.

Una salvaje y desesperada sensación de rabia, se apoderó de ella. Generó una onda de choque, barriendo a los batarianos más cercanos.

Los humanos que estaban cerca, la miraron admirados.

Y entonces, pese al huracán de sonidos, los civiles escucharon un "¡Un fuego en el hoyo!", pero se trataba de una voz femenina. Lo que fue precedido por fuerte estruendo. Rocas y tierra repiquetearon contra las paredes del bunker, mientras el humo causado por la explosión de la granada Mark-14 se disipaba.

Caenian echó una ojeada por encima de las fortificaciones, y sonrió.

\- Fuego de cobertura – Ordenó.

Mientras la joven humana se acercaba, transportando al artillero con el método de la carga de bombero. Depositó al mismo sobre el suelo, y otro de los humanos se apresuró a aplicar medigel al herido.

\- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! – Gritó la soldado, mientras se ponía codo a codo con los defensores. Sacó su rifle de asalto, y repartió unas cuantas ráfagas.

\- ¿Qué le tomó tanto? – Preguntó Caenian

\- Sólo… llamé a unos amigos – Dijo la joven. Se volvió a sonreírle al turiano. Y el alien no pudo sino contagiarse de su optimismo

\- ¿Sí? ¿A quiénes?

\- El SSV Agincourt… y una flotilla de cazas interceptores – El turiano dejó escapar una carcajada

\- Cuanto este ataque sea repelido, quiero las correspondientes presentaciones.

….

Los cielos de Elysium estaban limpios. La llegada de la Segunda Flota había puesto en fuga a los sobrevivientes de la flota pirata.

Lo que posteriormente se conocería como el Ataque Skylliano, había sido mucho más duro para los equipos de tierra, dispersos a lo largo del planeta, que habían tenido que resistir durante varias horas hasta dicho arribo.

Sin embargo, la batalla por los cielos había sido (En palabras de Caenian) _gloriosa_. Las naves de Terminus no eran rivales para los cañones de las Fragatas y Cruceros de la Alianza.

Shepard todavía estaba en estado de alerta, en la guarnición Sur, cuando escuchó un rugido tremendo. Dirigió su mira telescópica hacia el origen del ruido, con sus músculos todavía tensos, como si éstos estuviesen siendo tirados por cabestrantes. Y divisó a un grupo de VCI.

Sacó su láser, para hacer señales luminosas. Y esperó, con una mueca que escondía una sonrisa.

Desde uno de los vehículos, surgió una respuesta similar, y la Jefa bajó su arma. Las comunicaciones estaban siendo restauradas, pero la mayor parte de la Colonia continuaba sin éstas.

\- ¡Espero que no seas tú, Figueroa! – Gritó a la oscuridad. El avance de los VCI se detuvo bruscamente.

De éstos descendieron un grupo de soldados. La mayoría no llevaba cascos. Los que sí se los quitaron, como aliviados. Todos, sin excepción, parecían exhaustos.

Un humano de cabello cobrizo y con el rostro tiznado, se adelantó.

\- Juro que no volveré a bromear sobre nuestros permisos, Jefa – Dijo una voz arrastrada, que sin embargo, sonó orgullosa.

Shepard se adelantó, y le estrechó la mano.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado Galatea? – Preguntó la Jefa de Operaciones.

\- Oh, Jefa… tienen cosas más extremas que el snowboard ¡Vaya que sí! – Figueroa observó el rostro de su superiora durante un momento – Pero aquí dieron _souvenirs_ – Comentó, apuntando a la cicatriz que cruzaba parte del párpado, ceja y frente de la pelirroja.

Shepard meneó la cabeza, divertida. Pero súbitamente el escozor que había ignorado durante toda la tarde, le recordó algo.

\- ¡Oh, rayos!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jefa?

\- Dejé un prisionero atado... en medio de la nieve - Figueroa se volvió a señalar a algunos de los soldados que lo habían acompañado.

\- Descuide, Jefa, traeremos al cubo de hielo. – Figueroa recargó su recámara, y la miró – Sólo, guíenos al sitio.

Los soldados de la Alianza encontraron a un Egharn helado… pero vivo; así como también, completamente rabioso.

En posteriores interrogatorios, el batariano murmuraría un par de cosas contra un tal Elanos, y sobre un complejo en una luna. En el 2178 (Dos años después del asalto a Elysium), la Alianza de Sistemas llevaría a cabo una incursión a Torfan. En la misma, los objetivos serían completamente eliminados, aunque no sin tener importantes bajas para la Octava Flota.

Torfan tendría como principal consecuencia, el retiro masivo de los batarianos del Espacio del Consejo. Ese hecho sería conocido, entre las otras especies, como "La Represalia por el Ataque Skylliano".

Esa noche, el resto del Escuadrón Bane y Rage, regresaron de Celtus y Alba Regia. Para consternación de Shepard, un pálido Smith se dirigió presuroso hacia ella.

\- ¡Oh, Jefa, es terrible! – Le dijo aquel. Shepard se inquietó, temiendo tener que anoticiarse de la baja de algunos de sus ocho hombres.

Levantó la vista, y ubicó visualmente al resto, quienes se formaron regíos tras el Soldado de Primera Dwight Smith; como si avalaran su anuncio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Smith? – Preguntó, intentando mantener su voz neutra.

\- ¡Son las 20:07 en el Tiempo Universal Coordinado Terrano! – Terminó diciendo aquel.

El Pelotón 32° estalló en carcajadas, a las que Shepard se terminó uniendo.

\- Bueno, en el Estándar Galáctico…. – Empezó a decir ésta,

Miró de reojo a Aenia T'Veri y a Aucus Caenian, que todavía permanecían en los alrededores

\- Eso no suena tan mal - Concluyó

...


End file.
